A Blackthorn's Rhapsody
by yoshi3000
Summary: Extended ending of chapter 36 of SU Blackthorned and a sequel to Three Tales of the Mortified Rickspark's (Plus One) chapter. Part 1 deals with Ryker and Lapis talking out some issues concerning Steven Bomb 8. Part 2 deals with Katsumi and Dimentio finally meet and talk at last. However, the force of a wicked smile makes an appearance. Two-shot. (Apart of Project Blackthorn)
1. Part 1: Ryker's Rhapsody

A/N: This piece is a bit of a special chapter. TheDisplacerOfEquestrias struck again with another written piece, and it was intended for episode 30 of Steven Universe Blackthorned. However, he had sent to me after the fact. I realized that I also needed to add more to the chapter concerning Ryker and the Squadron. I'm caught up on the newer episodes thanks to . So, a warning to you all, spoilers. As for why this is a crossover, this is a two-toned piece. The first part will be an extended look to chapter 30 right before I shifted focus to Katsumi. The second part will continue and double as both the continuation of the Katsumi ending of episode 30 and a sequel to "Tales of the Mortyified Rickspark (Plus One)", specifically it's "Plus One" chapter. Yes, I recommend you read that before reading on. Either way, insert disclaimer here and let us begin.

* * *

 **Blackthorn's Rhapsodies**

 **Part 1: Ryker**

* * *

"Bye, cousin." Tatsuya said before hanging up.

Ryker went up to the cooler and took one of the beers that Akio tended to drink. He downed it in one go.

"That was a reminder that little in the multiverse makes sense. I don't even how a team like that will work." Ryker said. "Although, I'm going to kick Evie's ass when I see her next time. Owes me some answers."

Ryker would look to his BlackTab to find that the new episodes were available and jacked in his earbuds to listen and watch them undisturbed. Ryker was unaware that Lapis was doing the same thing on her Squad-Pod (Ryker had agreed they needed a name). Garnet was in the midst of watching **Warped** , a Steven Universe/Naruto crossover, with Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven on Interdimensional Cable. Jasper was teaching Ashi how to play Club Underground: Adrenaline Rush with Lars and Sadie. Not surprising that Ashi was quickly beating Jasper. Peridot was using her Squad-Pod to read fanfiction for Camp Pining Hearts. Akio, Tsubasa, Greg, and Rose were playing poker. After watching all six new episodes, Ryker took off the earbuds and quietly reflected. He knew that those events were going to distort considering what he, well they, have done.

"Well Sadie will be happy to know her canon self quits her job." Ryker thought.

It was then that a portal tore open in the middle of room with a rep from the Order of Reality stepping out.

"This is the Crystal Squadron? I'm looking for a Ryker Blackthorn." He said.

"That's me." Ryker said.

"On behalf of the Order of Reality, we commend for eliminating the Frost clan heads. For taking on Elvin Frost, we deliver you his bounty of 1.5 million dimensional credits." The Order rep tossing Ryker a "credit card". "You can use your BlackTab to scan the money out, the card will fade out once you go."

"Ok, anything else?" Ryker asked.

"And another thing, while your parents killed Leiko Frost and her cronies, they result the reward money be given to you as a birthday present. Happy birthday, by the way." The Order rep tossing Ryker another card. "The combined bounty was about 200,000,000. Good day and enjoy."

The Order Rep promptly bowed and left through the portal leaving the crew alone together.

"Well, I'm rich…well rich-er. I'll divide the combined reward money for all of us. That's about 12.5 million each." Ryker remarked withdrawing the money out of the second card.

He handed out each squad member a rolled stock of bills. Ryder made sure to store Connie and Priyanka's share in a safe. As for his share, he gave half of it to Greg. Ryker already had 1.5 from Elvin's reward money to even out leaving Ryker 8 million richer.

"I guess we can quit our jobs!" Lars remarked as Sadie chuckled.

Ryker laughed at the irony considering future events. Lapis merely pocketed the money looking over at Ryker with a yearning look on her face. Ryker caught on and went outside claiming he needed a smoke. Garnet knew that was an obvious lie though, but said nothing as Lapis went outside. Garnet decided to keep everyone else busy at least. Outside, Ryker and Lapis were quiet as they walked to the warp pad to head back to the beach house.

 **(Cues: Nujabes- Rainyway Back Home)**

The soft music played lightly from Ryker's BlackTab as he plugged into the small stereo on the coffee table. It set the mood for the gloomy moment. Ryker came out of his room with a pack of cigarette and Lapis asked for one as well to Ryker's muted surprise. Ryker gave her one before putting one in his mouth. Both using Warper's Will, their cigarette ends sparked before taking a drag.

"Ryker, since you're the only person I could ask about this, I need you to be honest. Am I a bad character?" Lapis asked him.

"Where's this coming from?" Ryker asked back.

"I watched the new set of episodes." Lapis remarked.

"Oh. Well I just watched that myself. Lapis, I'm going to be blunt. Part of me is rather pissed off Canon-You run off with the barn for a myriad of reasons. Canon-You is messed up as all hell, but you are not. You're different." Ryker remarked.

"How?" Lapis asked.

"Because you have a choice. For one, you're a version of yourself who make better decisions and who won't flake under pressure. In the multiverse, every "character" seems exists on purpose and have a role to play. As a warper, defy it and rise above Lapis." Ryker said finally take a long drag before breathing out the smoke.

Lapis took her dragged her breathing in the smoke much longer before breathing out.

"You're right." Lapis said quietly. "Thanks for talking this out with me. I still can't believe A-Steven faced with the Diamonds. Something tells me, you're going to be more direct."

"Obviously." Ryker remarked.

Lapis sprang up and the music shifted.

 **(Cues: Dragon Ball Kai - The Braveheart's Triumphant Return)**

"When that happens, I want to be there. I'm not running away. Canon-me is not who I am. I will stand and fight!" Lapis said determined. "I let you all do the fighting against Elvin and I didn't lift a finger. Not anymore!"

"That's good to hear. I might be able to get you some help on training your powers." Ryker remarked. "I might be able to aid you directly."

Lapis hugged Ryker as their cigarettes meet causing smoke to wisp up.

"I'll be ready then." Lapis said.

(Music Ends)

"But for now, let's get back to the Squad. I need a break from all the mess that was the Frost family." Ryker said putting out his cigarette.

Lapis did the same and said, "Yeah, you're right. We should be celebrating."

"Go ahead. I'll meet you all back at the barn." Ryker said.

Lapis nodded and went back to warp pad heading to the barn.

"So Mystery Girl's name might be Sabina and Kevin's ex. Well, I guess that tosses the "Butch Lesbian" trope out of the window. And…Canon-Pearl getting sloppy seconds." Ryker thought. "Well, what the hell am I going to do when she shows up? Eh…I'll wing it. I can't overthink things."

Ryker snapped out of his thoughts and left the beach house to give some pizzas feeling a bit festive. He wanted to make sure that Squadron enjoy their day off. For there was a storm coming.

* * *

(A/N: I'm not going to lie to you, but I really cannot stand Lapis in canon at the moment. Rewatching all the episodes, she's a bit more of a jerk in my eyes. Almost like Lars in a way except she might be worse. She did manipulate Peridot, acted like she owned the barn (considering that Peridot lived there first), and bolted at the first sign of trouble leaving Steven and Peridot alone to face what's to come. Steven and Peridot were one actively caring about Lapis and Lapis left them to the fishes. Even if Lapis comes back, this is a pretty damning stain on her character even if I understand why she did so. On the other note, I saw the new episodes and I have to stay that I did like most of them (except Raising the Barn). Kevin surprised me this time around and even gave us a hint to Mystery Girl. As for how I will deal with those episodes when the time comes, I'll have to make changes.)


	2. Part 2: Katsumi (and Evie's) Rhapsody

**Blackthorn's Rhapsodies**

 **Part 2: Katsumi and Genevieve**

* * *

(A/N: Co-written by TheDisplacerOfEquestrias and edited over by yours truly. Consider this an introduction to new issue.)

* * *

Dimentio growled, as Hater and Sylvia began to argue about what to do next... despite Dimentio being their new boss/captain, making him the one who decides what to do next. The Dimensional Jester watched the two argue, going back and forth, with Wander and Peepers on his left and right sides, also watching the two argue, annoyed expressions on their faces as they watched.

Dimentio then leaned over to Peepers and asked "Are they always this annoying?", with Peepers sighing and nodding, saying "Unfortunately. They're like an old married couple", making Dimentio sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wander was about to say something, only to stop, noticing that Dimentio was wearing only half a mask (Wander was still under the effects of alcohol when the curse was broken, so he thought he saw a full mask), with the half being white, the eye on the mask glowing a bright yellow...

...seeing this, curiosity took over Wander's mind, before he turned to Dimentio and asked "Hey, boss?", Dimentio looked up and said "Please, refer to me as Dimentio, Wander.", as he removed his hand from his face, not looking at Wander, instead focusing on Hater and Sylvia.

"Sorry, bo- I mean, Dimentio. I thought we'd have to call you boss or captain, now that we're part of your crew." Wander said, only for Dimentio to say "You and Peepers don't have to call me boss or captain, Wander. Hater and Sylvia, however... they're gonna be calling me their captain 24/7 if they don't stop arguing... Anyway, what were you going to ask?", as he then turned to Wander.

"I was wondering about the mask, or half of a mask, that you were wearing. Why do you wear it all the time?" Wander asked, obviously curious. This question got Dimentio's attention, as well as Peepers' attention, making Peepers ask "Actually, now that he's said that, I'm curious, as well. Why do you wear that thing all the time?", crossing his arms.

Dimentio didn't answer for a moment, only to then frown, a very solemn look on his face, as he then said "...I wear this mask because of my brother's actions.", making the two even more curious, but before they could ask further, Shadoo came in.

Dimentio was secretly glad to be interrupted as the story was rather uncomforting.

Shadoo tapped Dimentio's shoulder and said "Hey, Dim, Zone's docking with the ship. She says that her ship doesn't have enough fuel to make the trip.", making him turn to Shadoo and say "Let her dock. It's been awhile since I've seen her, anyway. Same with T.M.S., actually."

Shadoo nodded and went to the nearby computer, before opening a communication link to Zone's ship and said, "You are clear to dock, Zone.", before closing the communication link... only to turn around and see Wander's and Peepers' curious and shocked expressions at the sight of Shadoo.

Dimentio noticed this, before he said "Ah, I forgot to introduce you all. Wander, Peepers, meet my alternate-self, Shadoo. Shadoo, meet Wander and Peepers. They're two of the four new additions to the crew.", making Shadoo smile and say, "A pleasure.", as he held his hand out... however, Wander and Peepers were both focused on the fact that Shadoo was made of shadows, while also being three-dimensional.

Shadoo noticed this and said, a glowing white smirk forming on his face, "What? Never seen a Shadro-Sapien (or a better, ancestral name to "Shadow-Walker", if that isn't a good name) before?", making Peepers shake himself out of his shocked state and say "No, we haven't. They don't exist, to our knowledge.", making Shadoo laugh and say "Well, allow for me to be the first for you to meet.", as he then held out his hand to Peepers, who shook it, cautiously, before going back to Wander, slapping him out of his shocked state.

The rest of the journey to Shin Vega was peaceful, besides Hater and Sylvia arguing and then proceeding to fight, until Mimi broke up their fight... while also breaking their arms and legs, in the process.

"What? Must I give you some condoms and lock you two in a room?" Mimi said. "Because I'll get you those things."

"What? I'd never do him even if it could save the universe." Sylvia screeched.

"You're no Dominator, Sylvia!" Hater shot back.

Mimi's response was merely get a cartoon mallet and knock the two idiots out cold.

However, along the way, Dimentio managed to introduce Zone-Tan and T.M.S. to Peepers and Wander, and their reactions were... mixed, to say the least.

* * *

With Peepers and Zone-Tan...

"So, hold up. You're the 20th Level 10 Warper to exist? How did you manage to keep yourself hidden for that long?" Peepers asked, rather curious, making Zone-Tan smirk and say "Well, I rely on magic more than ki, to the point where it's pretty much a 10 to 1 ratio in terms of magic and ki. This allowed me to cast various invisibility spells, cloaking wards, etc. on me and my ship to keep myself from being found. It was only recently that one of the members of the Order was able to see through my spells."

"Huh... wait, if you're more magic-based than ki-based, what would happen if you went against one of the Blackthorns?" Peepers asked, only for Zone-Tan to say "Depends on which one. Akira and Genevieve could definitely kick my ass, but only if they manage to catch me. If they did, I'd be done for. Ace's in flux, so I'm not sure about him. Ryker's pretty much tied with me in his Super Saiyan form, but his second form and the Metsu Emerald give him the upper hand. Ryder's got his harem. Evie's unpredictable. However, if it's someone like Kenji or Kaneda... that will be an easy fight. Besides, Kaneda is too much of a lazy drunk and Kenji... he has potential, but he's right below me in terms of power."

* * *

With Wander and T.M.S...

"So, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking?" Wander asked, before T.M.S. said "I'm Zone-Tan's body guard, so to speak. Although, I'm more of her partner for the Multiverse/Omniverse, and I'm to keep her from doing anything stupid."

Wander raised an eyebrow, as he said "Ok... then allow for me to ask you this. How do you know Dimentio?", making T.M.S. chuckle and say "Me and him are old friends, brothers in arms, so to speak. Hell, we could be considered family."

Wander was very surprised by this... he didn't think that Dimentio had any close friends or family, before T.M.S. said "In fact, he was the one who taught me how to use magic, besides Zone-Tan.", only for T.M.S. to then pull two katanas off of his own back... one katana was golden, with a dragon design on the blade itself, a fiery hue coming off of the blade... the other, however, had a blade made of fire, somehow staying in a solid form, attached to a golden hilt... "In exchange, I taught him how to sword-fight and use his agility to his advantage.", as he motioned towards his blades, before putting them back on his back.

* * *

The group came together as they arrived in Shin Vega. They arrived at the moon only to told that Katsumi's home was still under construction. They were directed to Kitsune-sei.

"Kitsune-Sei. It's an Earth-like planet, only real difference is there's no Middle Eastern countries there. It's a wasteland." Dimentio remarked.

"Wasn't the Middle East already a wasteland when it had people living there?" Zone-Tan chided.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Dimentio said trying to scan for Katsumi.

T.M.S. beat him to the punch with his own sensor.

"Found them. Katsumi's on the Western side on the planet. I'm pinpoint her energy signature at a place called Sumi Island." T.M.S. said as Dimentio redirected his computer's search.

"Got a lock. Seems, she's not alone. Genevieve Jr. and Jeremy Kris are there as well." Dimentio remarked.

"Doesn't Jeremy have beef with the Blackthorns?" Wander asked.

"Doubt it. Considering the crap Rebecca's done over the years under his nose, he's been earnestly working with Katsumi." Sylvia remarked. "With Rebecca as a Turbo Mecha Sonic knockoff, I'm not surprised he's staying close."

"Hm?" Dimentio, Mimi, Zone-Tan, and T.M.S. asked with raised eyebrows.

"Long story. And I can't really explain the events of the whole Ryo and the Time Patroller fiasco. It's classified." Sylvia said.

"More like a cheap cop-out to hide something." Zone-Tan thought glaring at Sylvia.

"We're landing!" Dimentio said preparing the landing gear.

* * *

-(Evie's Mansion, Sumi Island, Neo-United States Virgin Islands, Kitsune-Sei)-

"We've got company." Katsumi said with ki sense going off. "Seems, Dimentio and Zone-Tan want an explanation."

Katsumi was alert and ready for this which was why she was in her battle armor. Evie went up for a quick shower to clean up. Jeremy Kris was in his off-duty clothes, a t-shirt with Pickle Rick in the Rat Suit performing an uppercut, faded jeans, and boots. His jacket and scarf were hung up on the rack nearby. Katsumi went outside and headed out to the water's edge of the island to the landing of the two ships. The two groups docked and came down. T.M.S. wore his heavy Samurai Armor giving him a regal appearance.

"We meet at last." Katsumi said.

"The Black Baroness is the flesh. It's a mild pleasure." Dimentio said.

"Yeah, I've got explaining to do. We can talk in my cousin's mansion." Katsumi said. "Follow me."

They all sped off for the mansion where Evie came down in fresh clothes. A simple grey sports bra, yoga pants, and sneakers. Her hair was done up in a neat bun using a pair of small concealed blades as hairpins. They had all met and were beginning to talk on the backyard patio.

"So you, Genevieve, and Merch have a thing going on?" Dimentio asked with raised eyebrow.

"Knew it." Jeremy muttered.

"That thing is an alliance. Look, I'll be frank. The multiverse is a wild place and I can't control all the evil. But most villains still follow the rules of warping, but there are some who don't. That's where we come in. I froze your bounty in order to conscript you to be an ally for our clan. Genevieve and I talked it over and Merch agreed when we said you were our best bet." Katsumi explained. "I have to increase your bounty merely to keep bounty hunters away from you and sate the public."

"Merch's bounty was frozen for similar reasons. Despite Rebecca's hate for 10th levels warpers back when she was in power, he saw that a businessman like him does not need to deal with bounties considering he was a true neutral. She froze his bounty, but used that status to limit Merch in helping. The fiasco with Ryo is a shining example." Jeremy remarked. "I blame myself for not dealing with her sooner."

"Well Katsumi, I'm not sure about this. This feels like you're forcing your hand." Dimentio said with Mimi agreed.

"We have to act fast. Because the force of apathy has revealed itself. The other forces are still out there and plus Dimensio's got serious backup." Katsumi said worried. "I did manage to have my BlackTab dig into his ship's computers while he was in the 4th Dimension."

"And?" Zone-Tan and Dimentio asked intently.

Evie took over as she was the one who managed to actually crack open the files. Katsumi could not crack the files herself and needed help.

"What we managed to get was a few files, with most of them fragmented. At most, we got information about a project. **Project Cerebus Knights**. I only got that there are four involved, but I only got one confirmed name….Elvin Frost. Apparently, Dimensio got a sliver of Elvin's DNA to make a robot duplicate based on T.M.S. sadly. He might be the third person involved in the robbery as the specs state he was combat ready." Evie explained. "But it's all speculation at this point."

"Any idea on the other three?" T.M.S. said bitterly.

"No. All those were fragmented badly. What we know is the three were sixth rank…but considering that's the common class…it could be anyone." Evie said defeated.

"That's pretty terrifying." Zone-Tan said.

"Katsumi, Evie, while I am not completely glad you shifted my bounty, I understand why you did. I'll team up with her as long as Dimensio breathes." Dimentio said shaking Katsumi.

"Count us in." Zone-Tan said.

"Then consider your bounties frozen as of now. You'll be under my employ." Jeremy said getting his nerve back and standing up. "Katsumi already has Dimentio under her employ."

"Wait, so you're our new boss-boss?" Wander asked.

"Essentially." Katsumi said.

Dimentio and Mimi rolled their eyes. Sylvia asked about Merch and Katsumi explained that it was all of the original council who agreed to freeze Merch's bounty. Thus, his bounty was still frozen despite Rebecca being kicked off.

"So, the force is darkness is Dimensio, the force of lust is Black Rose, the force of apathy is Evil Morty, but we still don't know who the force of a wicked smile is." Jeremy said bitterly. "And there's Jōshō on top of it all."

Katsumi was about to speak only for a massive energy blast to crash down on the patio injuring everyone and damaged Evie's backyard. Wander, Sylvia, Hater, and Peepers had the most injuries. While Evie and Katsumi had deep gashes, their regenerative bodies were healing them. Dimentio helped Mimi up while T.M.S. helped Zone-Tan up.

"Just great, my favorite sports bra is ruined!" Evie thought as she used her BlackTab to change clothes. "And my patio!"

Evie thought about those things because she worked to make them. She also worried about her cousin as well and relaxed seeing her body was slowly healing

"I do not know who just attacked us, but whoever did, has some serious balls." Jeremy said staggering up.

"Or have a death wish." Dimentio said angrily.

(Cues: 08-Kefka-FFVI OST)

 **"Or maybe I really want to smile at the look of utter terror on your faces!"** A dreadful voice in the air said.

Jeremy shuddered, Katsumi flinched, Evie tensed, and the rest grew cold at **her** voice. The cloaking technology faded revealing a pink and blood red ship right above them. Energy sensors could pick up on the evil presence that had been there and many of the people of the nearby island began to head for emergency shelters. On top the ship was a lone figure, a woman. She had pink hair straightened and long with part of it covering one, peach skin with a light pink tint to it, blue crazed eyes with sparkles in them, and rose colored lipstick around her lips. Her body was a slim and curvaceous build being about 174cm (5'8½") in height. Her fingernails and toenails were painted bright pink. She wore a blood red low-cut tank top that exposes both her midriff and cleavage under a short-sleeved long white haori over her attire, closed in the front by a thin, pink rope, long, baggy, off-sky blue colored sweat pants and dark pink tights, yellow fingerless gloves, and pink ninja-styled sandals. The haori was decorated by a hot pink flame-like motif on the edges, with Pinkie Pie's "cutie mark" emblazoned on the back. Her "cutie mark" was still on her behind. She was the darkness and the true nightmare that bronies and pegasisters feared. With a gleeful smile and a craving for destruction, there stood the **"Party Queen of Chaos"** , Pinkamena Diane Pie of SMILE. The force of a wicked smile made herself known.

On the nearby island, ponies and anthro-ponies were digging a hole to lay in. The Party Queen of Chaos was known to terrorize many versions of Equestria and other worlds when she felt like it. She was only unknown to most warpers because Rebecca dropped the ball in the past. Then again, it was not completely her fault. Ryo Blackthorn had injured her a time ago. In her rage, she ki blasted several papers. A stack of letters pleading for help on Pinkamena and to give her a bounty. So, everyone was promptly caught with their pants down.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Jeremy thought.

"At first, I make my debut in the multiverse. Mirai Yoshi strikes again in unpredictability!" Pinkamena says cheerful.

"Oh god, you're a warper!" Jeremy said.

"Of course!" Pinkamena said laughing. "A fairly strong one too."

"BlackTab, scan!" Katsumi said instinctively to her BlackTab.

What her BlackTab had to say made many royally piss themselves in terror. The fact Pinkamena was 22 years of age was not what scared her. It was this:

 **Species: Majin/Pony mutant**

 **People Absorbed: Zamazu, Super Buu, Gendo Ikari, Pinkie Pie, Celestia, Ragyo Kyurin, Salem, Yang Xiao Lang, Raven Branwen, Rock Lee, Might Gai, Harley Quinn, and Towa.**

 **Warper Rank: 9th (Extension of a 7th rank's nightmare)**

 **Power Level: …..you're screwed.**

Did not help Katsumi projected this information into the sky for all to see. One guy summed it all up.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

"A ninth rank warper! Oh that's just not fair!" Jeremy roared.

"I think we should go." Evie said shuddered.

"Her warper energy is ridiculous!" Dimentio/Zone-Tan/Mimi thought in horror.

"No, wait. I haven't introduced my crew!" Pinkamena said manically.

"Yeah…..Kitsune-Sei's doomed." Wander said blankly.

"Like hell! I will not be shown up by this clown!" Hater said firing his hate energy blasts at her.

His blasts were swatted aside by two figures wearing heavy cloaks. Pinkamena gestured for them to remove their hoods to reveal their faces. The male had blonde hair with handsome features wield a claw gauntlet on his right hand. Vega (Balrog). The second one was revealed to Nui Harime and they glowed a tainted dark aura.

"So Pinkie can use Towa's Dark Magic too? Yeah, we should run!" Jeremy remarked.

"I can't help but agree!" Katsumi said unnerved.

"But we have party canons!" Nui said producing Pinkie's party canon from out of nowhere. "Have a blast!"

Nui pulled the string and blast promptly blew up half the mansion and incinerated the lands. Evie gulped as they were in no position to fight. She was glad she kept a go-bag in her bedroom in case of emergency.

"At least, I had the place insured." Evie remarked.

"And I've got worse news." Katsumi remarked. "I don't think you'll get your money for the house."

"I sense that most on this hemisphere have left the planet." T.M.S. said. "We need to flee as well."

"He's right. We're still injured." Zone-Tan said with a cough.

Pinkamena had no intention of letting them leave, but Jeremy did the cheapest technique that was unavoidable and annoying. Solar Flare.

"Aaaahh, it's like walking in on Discord and Prince Sombra making out in the shower!" Pinkamena said rubbing her eyes.

In a burst of speed, Evie rushed into the mansion and snagged her duffel bag before activating the self-destruct button. She knew he'd be forfeiting her insurance money by hitting that, but she had no choice. Katsumi and Jeremy were able to grab their things and the three teams escaped on their respective ships. When the light faded and Pinkamena saw that they were gone, she was livid. So she went inside the mansion to raid the fridge. She was toasting a Pop-Tart. Tick…tick…tick..ding…BOOM! The island blew up as a massive fireball completely destroying everything. But somehow, Pinkamena was still standing with only a few burns and seared clothes. Somehow, the toaster oven survived with freshly toasted Strawberry Pop-Tarts inside. Taking one out, she bit into it with a pleasured look on her face.

"Needs some more sugar." Pinkamena said disregarding the fact that the island blew up on her face.

Taking the oven, she floated up into the ship and went into her kitchen to enjoy this. It was then she had the ship blow up the planet before rampaging through half of Shin Vega. Why? No real reason. Pinkamena was an evil that wanted to simply exist. Pinkamena had conquered Shin Vega for fun after hearing that Rebecca croaked making it free for the taking. The question laid in many warper's minds….where the hell did she come from? Well…

* * *

(Ace's Bedroom, the Blackthorn Family Home, "Earth Prime")

Why are we in a bedroom? More importantly, Ace's. Well, if you look to his desk, there's a book containing drawings. A gust of wind blows opening the book revealing sketches of…urrghh….*thump*

 **ME! That's when, everyone. Ace was my "daddy"! We sketched me after he was traumatized after watching SMILE HD and Cupcakes! I'm glad that at he based me off SMILE HD…I'm no cannibal. And the best part, thanks to Ace being a warper while sketching me, I was able to be free on the multiverse. With Ace, being the only person who knows how to seal me away, "busy", I'm free to do whatever I want and whomever I want! That's right, the FOURTH WALL WILL NOT PROTECT YOU FROM ME! HAHAHAHAHA! I bet you want answers, dear viewers! Nope, none for you! Bye! Sorry, I killed the narrator. Mirai Yoshi will get a new one, after he edited this tale because he made some errors!**

* * *

(A/N: Let that sink in. Let all you witnessed sink in. There will be a sequel to this….later down the line. Know that Katsumi, Jeremy, and Evie are safe along with the rest. As for Ace being the only one to seal her away, when Ace drew her, he drew a way of sealing her away to calm himself down from his nightmare. However, considering few could even get to Earth Prime and Ace isn't available, Pinkie's here to stay! Edit: 3/12/18 – Spelling errors and the like.)


End file.
